For example, a seat, so-called a walk-in seat, for facilitating of getting on and off to a rear seat is provided as a passenger seat of a two-door vehicle having two rows of seats or a second-row seat of a vehicle having three rows of seats.
The walk-in seat is able to move forward in a state where a seat back is tilted forward and a lock mechanism of a slide rail is unlocked. As the seat is moved forward, it is easy to get on and off to a rear seat.
In the walk-in seat, when a seat back is tilted forward such that the seat back is overlapped on a seating face of a seat cushion and the seat is moved forward, a headrest provided on an upper portion of the seat back strikes an object (e.g., a dashboard in the case of a passenger seat, and a back portion of a first-row seat in the case of a second-row seat) on the front. Therefore, the walk-in seat may not move forward such that it is easy to get on and off to a rear seat.
Accordingly, a forward tilting position of a seat back at the time of performing a walk-in operation may be positioned between a normal use state of the seat back and a state where the seat back is overlapped on a seating face of a seat cushion.
US2012/0228913A1 discloses a mechanism for causing the forward tilting position of the seat back at the time of performing the walk-in operation to be positioned between the normal use state of the seat back and the state where the seat back is overlapped on the seating face of the seat cushion.
A seat disclosed in US2012/0228913A1 has the following two modes for the forward tiling of the seat back.
(1) A flat position mode in which the seat back is tilted forward such that the seat back is overlapped on the seating face of the seat cushion, and a back face of the seat back can be used as a table or the like.
(2) A walk-in mode in which the forward tilting position of the seat back is positioned between the normal use state of the seat back and the state where the seat back is overlapped on the seating face of the seat cushion.
Further, an upper arm that is a member of the seat back can be abutted against a stopper member, and the stopper member is displaced in and out a tilting trajectory of the upper arm. In this way, the forward tiling position of the seat back is changed.
The stopper member is provided to a lever for unlocking a lock mechanism of a seat rail. The lever is provided to a lower arm that is a member of the seat cushion. Furthermore, the lever is provided on a face opposite to a face, which faces the upper arm, of the lower arm. The stopper member can be abutted against the upper arm via an elongated hole formed in the lower arm.